Trilogy Beats
"Whoever wrote this is either a masochist or a sadist." "An?!" In the world of Dreamless, there are three main forces and elements that give it life and set its rules into motion. These forces are called Trilogy Beats, and are called Nihil, Mystery and Light. Nihil The best way to understand what Nihil is, is through a simple keyword: canvas. Nihil on its own, as an energy, is nothing; it is completely empty, devoid of any trait or characteristic. And yet, Nihil is the energy that created Jewels, and we are born from Jewels. The glowing, cyan energy that flows out of a Steel Plague's veins, Nihil is the blood of the fourth race everyone believes to be artificial; one would be surprised to find out Steel Plagues are biological, living organisms. What are truly artificial, are Dreams and Nightmares, born from Mystery and Light. Steel Plagues are completely devoid of any sort of personality, and this is exactly the reason why Nihil is defined as a canvas; all living beings have Nihil as their base, but without Mystery and Light, they would be nothing but empty shells. When a Jewel, that is pure, 100% Nihil, touches Mystery or Chaos - only that is when a being, with actual life, is born. The Mystery Basics The Mystery is an artificial energy created by the first Steel Plagues after the events of the Ruby of Nothing legend; it is the origin of all emotions, be they positive or negative. Having Mystery or Darkness means having a soul. Having none is being soulless. When the Mystery touches an empty Jewel of Nihil, it creates a Shadow. Shadows are what one could call the ancestors of Nightmares, who are born from Nihil Jewels touched by a 10% of Light, and a 90% of Mystery. Nightmares are living beings; they are open-minded, very extroverted and kind, but can also be extremely moody; they think with their hearts and never with their brains. However, they are not mindless and do think about their actions, they do have a reason - that is because, while having mostly Mystery in their Jewels, they also have Light. Shadows, however, usually leave little room for reasoning. Physical differences cast aside, they are exactly the same as Nightmares under Darkness Poisoning. Darkness Having a big focus on emotions, the Mystery is fueled by all kinds of feelings in the world. While pure emotions fuel it as well, an amount of negative emotions can turn the Mystery of a world extremely hostile. In short: each and every world contains Mystery in its Jewel; the Mystery turns hostile when negative emotions outweigh positive ones inside a world. Hostile Mystery is called Darkness, and Darkness consists mostly of fear. When the Mystery turns hostile, it tries to seize Jewels, turning into a parasite: Inside a Jewel, there can either be a 10% of Mystery (Dream), or a 90% (Nightmare). Any more than that is an illness that consumes the Jewel from the inside. The Darkness / Mystery will attempt to reach 100%, however a Jewel that is completely Arcanum is that of a Shadow. The Jewel cannot handle the change, a Dream or Nightmare with the traits of a Shadow would break it into pieces as it is not able to change one's species; this leads to the Jewel purposely shutting down in an attempt to kill the Darkness inside itself and survive. This is called a Void Illusion. Darkness Venom Darkness Venom is weaponized Darkness, created in the 3000th Cycle as a means to counter Chaos Kamiri's powers. It takes a physical form, a black liquid that fades into purple, with little traces of light in itself. Darkness Venom can be controlled and used as a tool to murder people. The Light Origins What happens to Darkness after it reverts to Mystery is not as straightforward as one might think. When a Seed loses its life and memories, what is left of its soul? Not a past, not a life... all that is left is a pure mind, devoid of all sorts of memory, pain, and emotion. First created from artificially purified Darkness, the Light was something Steel Plagues and Shadows were quick to fear: emptier than Nihil itself, the Light allowed nothing to complete its void. The Light was created when Shadows started attacking Steel Plagues, seized by their Mystery that had turned into Darkness. When Shadows were captured, Steel Plagues would try to revert them back to normal through experiments; this never worked, for their Jewels were just left devoid of Darkness or Mystery. The Darkness Steel Plagues had hoped to purify turned into Light, and Shadows themselves began to shake at the sight of what their siblings had become; While the original intent was to lower attacks and save lives through purifying, the fear of their fate if they had become hostile was enough for Shadows. The name that was given to all of those Shadows, that had lost all that had made them different from Steel Plagues - their ability to feel, to laugh, to smile, to have something other than reason was gone - the completely soulless but extremely powerful Crowns, different from Steel Plague in how simply lethal they were to Shadows. The Light is what Darkness becomes as hatred leaves its Jewel. The culmination of reason and power, that leaves no room for Mystery anymore: for only Darkness again can exist in a Jewel alongside Light. Basics The Light cannot be created from anywhere. For every world that came after the first one was born from Jewels seized by Darkness, the Mystery is already present in each of them by standard, for the world is born in a Jewel that already contains Nihil and Mystery. The Light is only born in the world when hatred stops piling up, and Darkness-poisoned people lose the will to fight. From their emptiness, the Light piles up in the Jewel of the world, eventually reaching to others. When the Light touches a Jewel of Nihil, it creates a Crown. Crowns are what one could call the ancestors of Dreams, who are born from Nihil Jewels touched by a 10% of Mystery, and a 90% of Light. Since the world contains by standard a much higher percentage of Mystery than of Light, while there can be Shadows born at the beginning of a timeline, there are no Crowns. Dreams are living beings; they are cold, show little emotion that is not negative, they usually lack empathy and are extremekly stoic due to the lack of Mystery, only having the presence of a little amount of Darkness. However, they are extremely intelligent and their rational thinking is unparalleled. The power of Crowns When Light is at its raw form, with absolutely no Darkness in its way, it can contrast and break Darkness itself. Light possesses the power of purifying Darkness with how strong it is, and turning it into more Light; with this, one can explain the Light's power to break all rules inside the Cycle of Clock. Light Crystals Light Crystals, much like Darkness Venom, are weaponized Light that takes the form of bright, glass-like diamonds that can be used in all kinds of ways. They were created by Haruka Shirogane and Royal Light in Ring 2999.5. Chronology *The world was born from the Ruby of Nothing. *From Jewels, Steel Plagues were born. *Steel Plagues, devoid of mind and soul, seeked out to create emotions. *Through the creation of Mystery, Steel Plagues created feelings. *The Mystery, spreading in the world, touched other Jewels, giving birth to Shadows. *The more Shadows felt, the more Mystery spread in the world. *The hatred that Shadows felt became to turn them hostile. *The Mystery in Shadows seized by hatred became Darkness. *Darkness turned Shadows feral and began to spread from their Jewels, like a disease. *The Shadows began attacking the Steel Plagues. *The Steel Plagues, hoping to save the Shadows, tried to purify their Jewels. *This only led to the creation of Light, which is what is left of Darkness without hate: the power. *Shadows without Mystery were left with Nihil and Chaos: they became Crowns. *Crowns could strike Shadows down without beating an eye, and purify them, turning them into empty shell as well. *Fearing this fate, Shadows tried to contain themselves, but wanted to stop the spread of Light. *Gathering an army, Shadows took on Crowns in group, wishing to kill them. *Several Crowns died, until there were no more; however, they were the fear of Shadows and Steel Plagues alike. *The spread of Darkness caused by the hatred for Crowns, and the fear for Light seized the Jewel: the first ever Seed was born, the Crown to rule them all. *Holding all the Light of every single one of the thousands of Crowns that were killed in a single hand, Nebula was like a goddess of destruction walking on Earth. *However, at the root of her Jewel, was pure Darkness: a perfect Half between two races. *While her Light would have been extremely weak, since it was only half of her Jewel, she still was a personification of fear: not how Light worked, but how Shadows wished it did not work. *Ready to snap at any given time, Nebula's Light could wreck Darkness like nothing. *Yet, Nebula did not know who she was, and lived life like a normal girl. *Were it not for a single Steel Plague who reached out to her, Nebula would have destroyed the world. *Shadows worked on piling up enough Darkness to defeat her. *However, Nebula eventually learned her role, and the contrast in her Jewel grew unbearable: her body gave out, the only Light fought the extreme Darkness at her core. *Nebula's Jewel began breaking - being a Seed, the First World and her soul began shattering with her... being Darkness what had killed her, another one was born from her Jewel. And yet, the reason she died was Light. *Her consciousness split in two: the Light of hers that wanted so badly to live, and the incarnation of her fears: her very own dark self. *Both were her, both were her Seeds, the weapon and fear that killed her (Darkness), and the reason she died, a Seed by the rules of Darkness broken by Light. *And her soul, a Husk left with only empty Nihil, was nothing but an afterthought to the Seeds that were born and lived on their own; nothing but a background, the empty canvas that were the remains of Nebula was left lying on the ground. Category:Lore